<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wouldn't rid of you if I tried by Alice03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746420">I wouldn't rid of you if I tried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice03/pseuds/Alice03'>Alice03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Future is up to us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Sherlock and Mycroft here somewhat are the BBC version, F/M, Fluff and Angst, It’s not really genderfluid, Tewksbury’ pov, but they embrace their masculine and feminine side, of sort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice03/pseuds/Alice03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, where to begin?<br/>My name is Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilwether, and Nincompoop of Enola Holmes’. Not that I’m proud of the last one but it was a given title that I have embraced. Unusual, I know.</p><p>each chapter maybe read separately. Maybe some connection to them but they'll do just fine on each's own :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Tewks - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Future is up to us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>I wouldn't rid of you if I tried</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wouldn't rid of you if I tried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going with Tewksbury' point of view and keep this inner stream of consciousness thing with the narrative.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, where to begin? </p><p>My name is Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilwether, and Nincompoop of Enola Holmes’. Not that I’m proud of the last one but it was a given title that I have embraced. Unusual, I know.</p><p>First, I’ll have you know, I have just survived a particular murder. My murder. By my own grandmother. After the life threatening event that night, I dared say I and Enola Holmes made a handsome pair. I survived the bullet on my own, to say, but never the less we did make a pair. </p><p>Enola did not stay long into the night. We took the carriage, together with Grandmother to London. Grandmother, despaired as she was, tried to hug me, and yes, I let her. I don’t really know how Mother was there with the Scotland Yard. They talked. I suspected there would hardly be news, at least not the truth about me coming back and not dead, and that I would see less of Grandmother. I wondered if she was proud of me, how I survived her. When Mother called for Enola, they talked in private, of course I was excluded, hiding behind the door trying to listen. I only got that Enola Holmes reluctantly took the reward for my missing case as she did not accept the offer to stay at the Basilwether estate. She also did not appear to linger. I figured since one of her brothers is the great detective and one is the government (that is what I later learn about. Briefly, he is the one person every decisions made for England are made. The decision maker, the most powerful man that confuses his own sister to conventional England. But anyhow) she would not want to make the news. She took off saying nothing but a glance. I watched her leave unmoved. I was still in shock from the revelation of my murderer. And how she hugged me thinking I was dead, cried for me, put herself in front of me, held my had when I confronted my future. I'm not entirely an idiot, you know, I recalled saying that with a smirk but this time… Was this it now that my murder case was closed. She.. I..</p><p>I knew I couldn’t care less about anything but this? I guessed we have our own ways, our own lives. I admire that she chose for herself. But I just hoped we chose something or one thing common. </p><p> </p><p>Well, I’m now taking my seat in the House of Lords. Actually, the vote is about to take place and I’m standing in front of the gate. All the other Lords were everywhere. </p><p>“I look fine”, I do. Mother worries too much now but I know she’s beyond happy. She pats and straightens every wrinkles of my suit, as if there is any.</p><p>“Don't fuss over him, Caroline”, now uncle seems to really want to help but I don’t think he dares stopping her. </p><p>“Please, Mother”</p><p>“Oh, can I just–“</p><p>“Don't. I'm trying to have these men's respect.” And they’re looking. The outside’s also looking. That gate is like 5 steps away.</p><p>“It's quite the style, you know.” And I love my hair. It also reminds me of the escape with that girl, or rather the not-a-boy-at-all Enola Holmes even though she looked just fine in those breeches.</p><p>“Yes. I suppose it sets your face off nicely” Mother said quite approving. I don’t know if she is. But I want her to.</p><p>“Your father would be very proud of you.” Uncle said it sternly as always. This time something called sentiment is shown. This is awkward. You may think he is nice and everything but this is not him. Not like him. So I looked away towards the street beyond the gate. And there was Enola looking in walking towards the bared gate. She shuffled a bit being caught while I leave Mother and walk up to her. I hold the bar. Does it seem clingy?</p><p>“Congratulations. You finally look like the nincompoop you were born to be.” Do I? I suddenly have a second thought about this choice of my suit. I knew it was too golden and flowery of a pattern (which is why I chose).</p><p>Enola chuckles, “No. You look good.” She looks good too.</p><p>“This is... good.” Now, that is not very reassuring. But she still looks good. Look more herself this time in her loose dress and messy pinned up hair.</p><p>“The vote is in an hour. It's, um... It's quite the thing.” Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t know what to say. It’s not my fault I only will always focus on what’s come first on my mind. Regardless of the point, or situation.</p><p>“I'm not supposed to bow or anything, am I, now that you are whatever you are?” She said like it just came to her, concerned but with a mocking glare in her eyes.</p><p>“Well, arguably, you always had to bow. You just... chose not to.” We chuckles. And she chooses what she likes. Sometimes manipulated to but she dose that. This reminds me of one of her choosing to trust someone. Even I know about the world than she dose.</p><p>“So, uh, are you safe? Are you...” how to put it. </p><p>“Are you-- are you comfortable? You're not still living in that terrible lodgings house, are you? “ and she could have stayed with us.</p><p>“No.” it came out as a small laugh. It makes us think of her previous place. </p><p>“I used the reward money your mother gave me...”</p><p>“Which you reluctantly took.” I eyes back over my shoulder to Mother.</p><p>“...and found somewhere new.” But is it safe, Enola Holmes. She doesn’t think hiding somewhere as a woman would be safe, dose she? Let alone comfortable. I’ll have to bring up about the estate. Not sure if I could change her mind.</p><p>“Well, Mother has said that there's, um...there's... there's always room for you with us.” Worth a try.</p><p>“Your mother clearly hasn't spent enough time with me” That doesn’t matter. I</p><p>“And what if it was I that...” Come on, it’s not that hard to say it, Tewksbury.</p><p>“asked you to stay?” a brief silence falls. It was a heartbeat but it made me hold a breath.</p><p>“A kind offer,” she quickly replies, “but one I must refuse.” My heart sinks. She looks down a bit. I nodded. Understandable. Is it? Being independent as she is. I wouldn’t look at her now. What should I say. This is the end now? Enola Holmes and her adventurous path will never meet with mine. She puts her hand on mine, pats a little and hold it. Comforting. I.. My heart skips. </p><p>“I...” I struggle, “How will I... How...” No, that’s not the case. It’s rather “When will I see you again?” if I’ll ever see you again. I’m sure that came out sounding like a beg. A tear brims in my eyes.</p><p>She makes a face. Like, I was out of my mind to even ask that.</p><p>“You're not rid of me yet, Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether” she knew me well. </p><p>A smile of tease paints her. I looks up to meet her eyes and takes her hand, and gently kissed her. Her hand. Of course. I hope she takes how I adore her. That was a very nice thing to say what she said. We know she wouldn’t tell her feelings about me. Or anything. but I know she will miss me like I am going to. She looks at me, wide eyes at her hand being kissed, and sighs. Have you given up, Enola Holmes. She slowly draw back her hand. Smile a bit. I know she is not use to it, being treated like a lady. I look and smile while she stepped back and walks away. And she looked back at me. We will meet again, Enola Holmes. I wouldn’t rid of you if I tried, not with your smile like that. Actually it is quite amusing to have her fallen off her pose sometimes.</p><p>And that moment I let a tear falls with a soft relieve. Not that I’m afraid anyone would see it, I quickly wipe it off. I don’t want it to ruin my face. This is an important day. I slowly walk back to my mother and uncle. I sniff a little when she touched my back. I have a plan for my future too, Enola Holmes. Just looking forwards to have our versions of future to reveal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot. Anyway apologize for any mistake. English is not my first language but I couldn't resist with these two.</p><p>Quick note: this is a series now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>